


Good Morning Gotham!

by Haruhime



Series: Gotham's crazy news [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And can't be bothered to call batman, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Untagged Characters, So basically, The justice League is nosy, but basically I woke up at 2 am and thought, i don't know what this is, no beta we die like the joker doesn't seem too, you know what would be funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhime/pseuds/Haruhime
Summary: The justice League watches a Gotham morning news show to find out more about batman's city.
Series: Gotham's crazy news [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867594
Kudos: 46





	Good Morning Gotham!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spontaneously start a series at 2 am while already in the middle of writting two multichaptered fic's? Yes, yes I did.

Hal was tired. He glanced at the monitors they were watching. There was really nothing going on.

The league had had to fight an alien atack in the middle of the night. When they returned it was around 6 in the morning and they'd have a meeting at 10.

After cleaning themselves up and treating injuries it was already 8 and none of them thought it was worth it to go to bed now. Well expect for Aquaman who dozed of on a couch in the back of the room. The rest of his colleagues probably planned to crash after the meeting and not have to worry about waking up like he does.

Pulling his gaze away from the monitors he looked around to find something more interesting to do.

But no one really seemed to be in the mood to talk.

And damn even _Superman_ seemed tired.

"Hey why did Batman not come with us?" fuck that was his voice.

He seemed to have broken the ice because suddenly evryone seemed to look at him.

Oh well.

"Well?"

This time it was Wonder Woman who spoke up. She was facing Supes.

Superman just blinked at her. "What?"

Oh _wow_ , he had to be _really_ tired.

"Why did Batman not come help us with the invasion?"

Barry answered from where he was sitting in the corner.

Superman shrugged. "He said things got pretty out of hand in gotham."

Hal couldn't help it he laughed. "Earth is being attacked by aliens and he's staying home because things got _out of hand_ in Gotham!?"

Green Arrow now joined the conversation agreeing with Hal. "Please at most some Asylum patients broke out again. How does that even compare to an alien army?"

"Right!?" Hal yelled more than asked.

"Guys come on." Diana interjected. "It must have been bad for Batman to not come."

"Gotham is only one city" Barry now said. "How bad could it have possibly been?"

"Why don't we just check?"

All eyes turned to superman.

"What?"

"Why don't we just look up the news?"

The newspapers wouldn't be ready yet but the news surely should talk about it right?

Hal nodded.

"Yes we could do that." he heard Arrow say.

"I to am curious." Diana moved over to them.

"Allright." Flash spun his swivel chair to the main monitor and switched it to TV, he began skipping through channels.

"Can't we look it up online?"

"It's still 8 the news are probably just now airing."

"Superman is right Diana. Flash said as he stopped at a channel titled Gotham news channel.

They all settled down and got comfortable.

Except for Arthur who was still asleep.

After five minutes of pointless commercials and a song about bubblegum got stuck in Hal's head a news logo finally came on.

"Good morning Gotham!" came a blonde woman's voice from the screen. "I am Hayley Montez and this is Jay Torino!" she said as she introduced the pale man seated at her side.

"And you're watching the Good morning Gotham show on the Gotham news channel."

The guy paused before he continued.

"Where we tell you about whatever happened the night before!"

"Muggings, shootings, Arson and so much more!" the smile on the woman's face as she said that made Hal incredibly uncomfortable.

"Okay that was creepy." he heard The Flash say.

"As expected of Gotham." Green Arrow grinned slightly.

"Today we're on fire!" Hayley said as she gave the camera a grin. Jay turned to them next faking a shocked expression "No really!"

Hayley now looking all the bit serious as she should be said "A number of bombs went of in down town Gotham between 2 and 4 am." She stayed quiet as if mourning the loss of inoccent lives and he could feel himself feel nauseous at the thought.

Then suddenly Jay swiped his arm over the table and all the papers fell to the floor before he put his hands on his hips with a grin and loudly announced "WELP GOOD THAT NO ONE DIED HAHAHAHA!!!" Hayley seemed to light up again too, "Oh, really!?" she clasped her hands together looking hopefully at her co-moderator.

Jay turned dead serious to the camera and took a sip of coffe out of a mug titled 'Jokes' before grabbing Hayley's hands and said. "No, Marie Zaghfar died."

Hayley now seemed confused. "Who?"

"That chick you saw at the jewelry store last evening."

"Oh ohhhhhhh that Marie! She owns the store, Jay!"

"Well not anymore!"

"Oh I guess you're right."

"What even is going on right now!?" Green Arrow yelled.

And Hal turned his attention away from the screen to look at his team mates.

Superman was messaging his forehead, The flash was just blinking at the TV and Diana seemed to be frowning.

"Shit If I knew." he replied honestly.

"What else!?" came Hayley's high shreeking voice from the television.

She got on her knees and gathered the papers in her arms before dumping them on the table.

"Let's see." She picked up one and skimmed over what was written on it before trowing it over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah! After the bombings Harley Quinn took Aileen Johnas hostage."

Jay leaned over the table. "Hayley could you remind me and our lovely viewers who she was again?"

"Sure Jay! Aileen was the owner of the Dog spa that refuses to take Hyenas." Did Hal imagine that or did she sound bitter!?

"You're right Hayley! I remember now! Any other news?"

"Let's see, let's see. Scarecrow used the Jokers bombs as a distraction to fly a hot air Ballon filled with his newest fear toxin into the middle of the city."

"Fear toxin?" Hal asked out loud. "What's that?"

"I don't know but it can't be anything good." Superman frowned.

"Anything else Hayley?"

"Yes, the Ballon was stolen by Manbat."

Before anyone could say anything a video clip played.

A hot air balloon that looked like it was sewn out of evry single spare piece of fabric found in the grandma underwear section was being yanked around in the air by a man that looked like one of those stone winged statues on some of the roofs of builduings in New York but hairier. Inside Was a man dressed as a scarecrow trying his hardest to not fall out of the basket as it was being moved around due to the furry above him.

"Why did Manbat try to steal it Jay?"

"Because Scarecrow made him drop his sandwich as he flew by him in his balloon."

"What a petty man."

"Indeed."

The screen cut back right to the moderators as the scarecrow atleast fell out of the basket.

"Our time is running out so let's get to the end, Hayley."

"All crimminals were caught by Batman and handed over to the police. All of them are now in jail --"

"That's good." Supes said and honestly Hal agreed.

" -Except for Joker and Harley Quinn who broke out just this morning."

"Oh no."

"They-" Hayley was broken off as someone kicked open the door and that person turned out to be Batman.

_The fuck._

"Omg... _OMG_!!!" he heard the flash mutter and then scream as Batman punched Jay right in the face. The man stumbled and he lifted him up by his collar.

"It's over Joker."

He heard himself suck in a breath.

Then Hayley, if that even was her name, rushed in and pulled a hammer seemingly out of nowhere charging at Batman but he turned around and threw the joker at her so that both fell to the floor.

A costumed girl rushed in and helped him tie them up.

Batman then walked to the News Table and crouched behind it.

"Uhm.. What's he doing?"

"I don't know Flash." Diana said from next to him.

Batman then stood up again followed by two other people who Hal realized must have been the actual moderators of the show.

The other vigilante had taken the villains away after another Vigilante came in to help her.

Batman turned to the moderators. "I'll leave you to your work." he then used his grappling hook to swing out of an open window even though a perfectly good door was right next to it.

So Spooky _was_ dramatic.

One of the reporters turned to the camera in the now slightly demolized studio and started "Uhm-" but was cut of with the TV technical difficulties screen before once again commercials started playing.

"To think that the _one_ time we want to check the news two villains decide to play moderators..." Superman mumbled loud enough to be heard.

"Right? What a crazy coincidence." The flash said

Green Arrow crossed his arms. "I don't know about you guys but I wasn't able to follow anything that was said."

"Neither was I, plus they were _villains_ we don't know wether they even were being truthful."

"Wonder Woman's right, maybe we can look up on the internet what actually happened later."

A tune came from the Screen that Hal had heard before and he leaned over to turn it of right before that damned Bubblegum jingle could start again but was stopped by Aquaman who choose now of all times to wake up. "Leave that on I love that jingle."

Hal groaned and trew himself back in his chair, today was going **_great_** and it wasn't even time for the meeting yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do news kids.


End file.
